


【菊耀】无归①

by hjznet



Category: APH - Fandom, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M, aph, 极东组 - Freeform, 菊耀, 黑塔利亚 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjznet/pseuds/hjznet
Summary: 崖山之役前夜





	【菊耀】无归①

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么好说的，就是车。  
> 两个人都觉得耀君估计是要拜拜了。

天暗得彻底与否，于房内的两人而言，并不是件重要的事。因为，这个采光不太好的屋子早已漆黑一片。

“耀君，只怕此处也撑不了多久了。”

“是已经破了。”王耀的语气平淡而无望。

“我想点火。”王耀的语气还是没有变。

本田菊还没有送走，不能出一丝纰漏，哪怕是他的任性都不行。

“耀君是冷吗？”

“我不冷，我只是想再看看你。”

本田菊默然，那只和他交握的手，明明冷得渗人。

“我只怕，这次是真的要死了。”王耀下意识地想勾唇，却发现自己已经因为多天不笑而僵硬起来，好在本田菊看不见。其实，就算此时他笑得如三月的暖阳，本田菊也看不见。

“活了那么久，居然还有点不甘心。”王耀摇了摇手，似乎想活动一下，却被本田菊拽住，“小菊的岁月还长着呢，所以一定要接着好好地活着。”

本田菊哑然，他发现自己竟如此词穷，一句安慰的话也说不出。

恍惚间交握的手松开了，他感到王耀跨坐上来，两只冰冷的手捧着他的脸。而脸上轻柔的凉意，约莫来自王耀的嘴唇，还有些润泽的意味。在四片唇瓣相接时，他尝到咸味，茫然地发觉这湿意不是来自口沫，而是眼泪。

这大概是他见过的最狼狈、最脆弱的王耀。

他又感觉到王耀的手在摩挲他的脸，期间屋内寂静得像没有人，王耀的哭泣也没有声音，连泪水砸落到本田菊的领口这样的动作，都没有声音。

然而，这一切假装平和的寂静最终还是崩塌了。

王耀圈住本田菊的脖颈，尽量贴紧他，口中梦呓一般的轻微声响在本田菊听来就像早产儿的为证明自身生命存在的哭叫。散落的发丝在晃动间落入口中，越发凌乱，王耀也不管，只是呢喃着一句话，反复间，本田菊听清楚了：

“让我看着你，我要看着你。”

本田菊下意识地箍住了王耀的腰，力道之大让王耀一哼，同时收紧了手臂。他们此时不像情人，反倒像欲置对方于死地的敌人，像野兽交媾一样用尽全力。

直到王耀的再次开口，嗓音内有不容忽视的哭后的沙哑和哽咽，他说：

“上我。”

本田菊迟迟不动，却被王耀咬住嘴唇，有腥甜的血气和苦咸的泪水在唇瓣相接处被研磨开来。王耀再次开口，语气强硬而绝望：

“上我。”

这样的诀别在这种环境里显得似乎也是顺理成章，本田菊虽是不想以此为两人永别之时，此时却也不得不相信，王耀大抵是不会再存在的了。

王耀吻得凶狠，双手却无力的向下滑，扒住本田菊的前襟，头伏在对方的肩窝处，任由自己的眼泪浸润进里衣，带着滚烫的温度化开，带动两颊也开始热起来。

本田菊一只手揽住王耀，一手解开腰带和衣钩，将外衣和里衣一起揭开褪至胸下。他这时候才发现王耀不只是暴露在空气中的皮肤冷，身上也没有温暖多少，终于在接触到空气后，说了一句：“冷。”

王耀将手向身下探去，似乎想解开本田菊的腰带，好让自己取暖，只是半天摸索不得反是将本田菊挑逗得有些上火。

“耀君。”本田菊声音还没有变调，忍耐力也是一流。

王耀本来脑袋已经不清不楚的了，随意地唔唔应了几声又把本田菊环住，上身努力凑近，嘴唇贴近本田菊的耳朵，含混地，大概也有些羞赧地，但是又放浪地，再次要求：

“上我。”

本田菊敞开衣襟，让王耀将双手从腋下环绕，自己将两人的外袍里衣都抛在一旁。这不是他的风格，但也由不得他讲究那么多了。登时赤诚相对的两人此时考虑的只有眼前一件事。

屋内没有茶，甚至连水也没有，更遑论玫瑰膏之类的物什。于是没有润滑，即使是简单的扩张也显得无比困难。被手指侵入的肠道上用黏膜排挤着异物，然而只让手指愈发深入，且指数慢慢增多。若不是本田菊知道王耀惯常没有呼痛的习惯最多会有些抽冷气的“咝咝”声，哪怕已经疼得不行，只怕扩张时就弄破肠壁出血了。

虽然这也不是为润滑的一种方式。

王耀还是冷得瑟缩，肠壁确实也随之收紧，只是火热发烫得简直不像同一具躯体上的部位。本田菊察觉，将他更用力地环住，好像这样就可以传递更多的热量过去，但比之更为有效的是本田菊的安抚性的吻。

王耀不安的噬咬让本田菊还没好玩的嘴唇再度出血，淡淡的腥气调动起王耀的温度与情致，本田菊感受到怀中人的温度在上升，身体因自己手指的探索挤压而战栗。

两人的呼吸都在加重。

“耀君，请放松。”本田菊忍得辛苦，五个字也分了三口气。

然后他缓缓地抽出手指，扶住王耀的腰，抬高他的臀部将自己的性器刺入还未完全封闭的穴口，碾平褶皱，缓缓地又不能推拒地向内探求，王耀感到一丝由于比手指更充实地填充产生的快感，和与之并行而来的羞耻。

粘稠的肠液作为润滑的确有些欠缺，王耀的痛明显大于形成的快感。

本田菊于是越发进入地缓慢，充分地体验情人身体内部收缩与舒张的节奏，直至全根没入，王瑶喘着气伏在他的肩上。

本田菊于是亲吻他的脖颈，抚弄他胸前茱萸大小的乳首，感受他伏在自己身上时是无法克制的、情动时的颤抖，拨弄他脊背两侧，让王耀不由躲闪又躲闪不开这股麻意。王耀情不自已地、用沙哑的、不再清越的嗓音，低低地抗议却又引来新一轮的逗弄，被逼叫着那些清醒时提都不能提的词句。

但最多的几句还是王耀自己对情人的呼唤。

本田菊在挺弄之间，手也握着王耀的兴趣进行欲望的纾解。两人极其熟悉对方的身体，王耀来了兴致，也就极尽可能地挑逗着。王耀歪着头半咬半舔着本田菊的喉结，满意地感到怀抱着她的那人从头到脚乃至停留在他的身体的部位的战栗。仿佛此时他们还有机会游戏人间，而不是即将天人两隔。

本田菊揽着这个投入的情人，对着一点重重碾压，来回而用力。并非天生禁欲的王耀在久未受此如此刺激下终是承受不住了。本田菊举起满是腥膻味的手，将之随手舞在身边某处。

本就没有多少余力的王耀此时更是浑身疲软，不正常的汗水像开了闸一般，一齐涌了出来，让两人紧贴处更为黏腻而难受，下身动作更是让他处于颠簸中。失水的嘴唇没有了眼泪的润湿变得干燥而不柔软，摩挲时会有痒的感觉。

王耀记得这最后一次是留在他的体内了，因为他感到了那股凉意从股间流动，像他欢爱后的身体。

-END-

 


End file.
